


Ci, którzy krwawią dla Temerii

by LadyLustful



Series: Wojna! (I ci, którzy ją kochają...) [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: AU-Wojna z Nilfgaardem, Fluff, Gen, Medical Procedures, Swearing, przeklinanie, sobie piszę a muzom, ćwiczenie z opisów emocji
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iorveth jest ranny. Co zmusza go do przyjęcia pomocy medycznej od jego nowych sojuszników.<br/>(vel "opisałam Ves zszywającą Iorvethowi ranę, bo akurat to mi przyszło do głowy")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ci, którzy krwawią dla Temerii

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, jeśli coś jest z tym nie tak, to mi powiedzcie.

Pierwszą ranę jako żołnierz Temerii Iorveth „zalicza” w bezimiennej potyczce o pół dnia marszu na północ od dawnej granicy na Jarudze. Walczy z chorążym Nilfgaardzkiego oddziału, potężnym mężczyzną w czarnej płytowej zbroi i skrzydlatym oficerskim hełmie. Jest on prawie równie dobrym szermierzem, co elf, dużo silniejszym, choć mniej zwinnym. Zajęty unikaniem i odbijaniem ciosów potężnego dwuręcznego miecza Iorveth nie zauważa młodego nilfgaardzkiego żołnierza bez hełmu, któremu udaje się podejść go od tyłu. Nilfgaardczyk unosi miecz, celując w plecy elfa. Na szczęście elf wychyla się do przodu, zadając cios wielkoludowi, i miecz przecina kolczugę, ale wytraca na niej impet, wbija się w skórę i mięśnie i ześlizguje po żebrach. Iorveth odwraca się, pozbawia zaskoczonego żołnierza głowy, i wraca do walki z chorążym. O ranie dowiaduje się dopiero w obozie.

Regularne wojsko, niezależnie od nacji, boi się Iorvetha jak zarazy. Redańskich służb specjalnych unika sam, bojąc się nie tyle ich samych, co kary za to, co mógłby zrobić, gdyby ujrzał jakąś twarz znaną z więzienia. Tym samym pozostaje mu towarzystwo Niebieskich Pasów. Chłopaki przeważnie go ignorują. Ves, jedyna kobieta w oddziale, zwykle jest wobec niego wymuszenie miła, jakby rozpaczliwie próbowała udowodnić, że go nie nienawidzi. Vernon Roche, dowódca, znany mu dotychczas ze słyszenia jako bezlitośnie skuteczny tropiciel terrorystów, jest wobec niego chłodno, profesjonalnie uprzejmy, częstuje go tytoniem z tą samą kamienną twarzą, z jaką, Iorveth jest pewien, wyrzynał całe komanda Scoiatel. Elf nie lubi ich, ani, tym bardziej, nie ufa, ale, jako najmniejsze zło, toleruje. Pod żadnym pozorem nie oczekuje jednak ani odrobiny troski o jego dobrobyt.  
-Iorveth? Jesteś ranny? -pytanie Ves zaskakuje go więc zupełnie, budzi jego natychmiastowe podejrzenie.  
-To drobiazg-odpowiada odruchowo.- Sam sobie poradzę.  
-Nie drobiazg. Całe plecy masz we krwi. Trzeba to przynajmniej opatrzyć, zanim nam gdzieś padniesz w marszu.  
-Sam się opatrzę.  
-Iorveth -mówi Roche. - rozkazuję ci jako starszy rangą, żebyś, do kurwy nędzy, usiadł na rzyci i dał się opatrzyć. Ves, proszę, pomóż mu.  
Na coś takiego nie ma rady. Roche nie jest co prawda jego bezpośrednim przełożonym, ale w ma stopień majora temerskiej armii, podczas gdy on, Iorveth, jedynie skromnego porucznika.  
Teoretycznie mógłby się sprzeciwić, ale eh... -gra jest niewarta świeczki.  
Kobieta pomaga elfowi zdjąć zbroję, pikowany kubrak i koszulę, te ostatnie całkiem przesiąknięte ciemną, na wpół skrzepłą krwią. I choć jest żołnierzem, choć nieraz już takie i gorsze rzeczy widziała, krzywi się odruchowo na widok rany.  
Iorvethowi widać żebra. Dosłownie. Nie tylko przez skórę, choć to też, biorąc po uwagę jak bardzo jest wychudzony, ale w ranie - biała, gładka powierzchnia kości pobłyskująca wśród skrzepłej krwi i przeciętych mięśni.  
-Iorveth?  
-Mhm?  
-Chyba trzeba to zaszyć, inaczej będzie się goić kurewsko wolno.  
-A wy niby potraficie?  
-Potrafię - rzuca kobieta szybko, jakby poczuła się urażona.  
\- Oboje potrafimy - mówi Roche spokojniej. -Ale Ves szyje dużo ładniej - wiadomo, kobieta - dorzuca półżartem.

Ves nawleka igłę na mocną, lnianą nić, wrzuca do blaszanki z wodą, przystawia blaszankę do ogniska.  
-Fisstechu chcesz?  
-Nie trzeba, przeżyłem gorsze rzeczy bez fisstechu.  
-Po prostu boisz się przy nas naćpać. - stwierdza cierpko Roche, rozkładając bandaże na kocu. -Niepotrzebnie, chcemy cię opatrzyć, nie zamordować. Ale jak chcesz, nie mów tylko, że nie proponowaliśmy.  
-Vernon? Możesz mi potrzymać pochodnię? -wszystkie Pasy mówią do dowódcy na ty i po imieniu, ale tylko głosie Ves jest ta ciemna, dzika czułość, zarezerwowana dla tych, z którymi robiło się razem najgorsze rzeczy, i dla których zrobiłoby się je znów, po tysiąckroć. Iorveth poznaje ten ton, słyszał go w komandach, on sam darzył podobnym uczuciem sprawę. Tymczasem woda z igłą wrze, Ves zestawia blaszankę na bok, by nieco wystygła, polewa dłonie gorzałką, i -kurwaaa mać! - ranę najwyraźniej też, bo elf czuje ból, jakby żywy ogień wlewał mu się przez szramę w plecach, rozpełzał po żyłach, pochłaniał zmysły...  
-Cii, cii, już dobrze, grzeczny pacjent, teraz już będzie lepiej -słyszy, i chce mu się śmiać, ale jest wyczerpany, a poza tym, nie wolno mu się ruszać. Nawet nie czuje pierwszego ściegu, ściągającego skórę po dwóch stronach rany, dopiero przy którymś następnym zaczyna zauważać ukłucia igły i dziwne uczucie nici przewlekanej przez jego skórę. I znów, raz po raz, igła kłuje, nić pełznie pod jego skórą, i lekkie, ostrożne, ale i tak bolesne szarpnięcie ściąga razem brzegi rany, i znów wkłucie, i znów przeciągnięcie nici... Adrenalina zalewa mu żyły z każdym ściegiem i dwoje Dhoine na pewno zauważyło, że drży, ale może to tylko przez wychłodzenie, jest przecież zimno...  
Ale nic nie mówią, Ves szyje dalej, Roche trzyma pochodnię nieruchomo, pochodnia świeci, i jej czerwone światło, razem z bólem, razem z kamienną twarzą dhoine widoczną w świetle łuczywa, przywodzi na myśl Drakenborg...  
   
I chyba musiał zacząć mdleć, pewnie ze zmęczenia i upływu krwi, może od alkoholu wchłaniającego się przez ranę, przecież aż tak bardzo nie boli, bywało gorzej, dużo gorzej, bo czuje na ramieniu dłoń, dużą i mocną i ciepłą i szorstką, powstrzymującą go przed upadkiem.  
-Hej, Iorveth? Jesteś tam? -słyszy głos dhoine, Roche'a. -Wytrzymasz. Ves, ile jeszcze zostało?  
-Mniej niż dwie piąte -oznajmia rzeczowo kobieta.  
-Wytrzymasz -powtarza Roche, i jego głos jest w jakiś sposób podobny do tej ręki na jego, Iorvetha, ramieniu, mocny i stabilny i ciepły i szorstki. -Możesz krzyczeć, kląć...  
-Nie chcę krzyczeć -protestuje elf, choć niezbyt przytomnie. - Możecie gadać. Na przykład... Co z was zrobiło łowców wiewiórek?  
I zaraz żałuje. I samego pytania, i sposobu, w jaki je zadał, urągliwie, z pogardą, której nie czuł.  
Ale Roche odpowiada spokojnie, Roche zawsze jest spokojny jak cmentarz miejski w minutę po przejściu wiedźmina, choć trudno to odczytać pod grubą warstwą przekleństw.  
-Ja wstąpiłem do armii dla pieprzonego żołdu, miałem wtedy szesnaście lat i żadnych perspektyw. Powoli dosłużyłem się oficera i kiedy król sformował Pasy, przydzielił mi komendę. Ves -spojrzał na dziewczynę, jakby nie był pewien, czy może o tym powiedzieć. -tak w skrócie, wiewiórki wyrżnęły całą rodzinę i całą wioskę.  
Głupio mu teraz, głupio, że pytał i głupio, że odpowiedź okazała się właśnie taka, i trochę jakby wstyd czy żal, choć nie wie czemu, nigdy nie wstydził się swojej walki, był z niej wręcz dumny, i nigdy, przenigdy, nie żałował, nie mógł żałować, cudzych tragedii. A dziewczyna szyje dalej, choć szarpie jakby trochę mocniej, jakby bolesne wspomnienie znów obudziło w niej złość, a może mu się po prostu wydaje. I szarpnięcia są krótkie, i regularne, i odcinają się ostro, paląco, wyraźnie od tępego, rozlanego, stałego pulsowania pozostałej części rany, wdzierają się w jego gwałtownie powracającą świadomość, ale powoli przestaje mu to przeszkadzać, czuje je, owszem, czuje bardzo dokładnie, ale jest mu to obojętne, stanowi po prostu taki sam element tła jak zapach drzew i ognia, ciemność, czy rozmowy żołnierzy przy ogniskach obok. I jest mu prawie dobrze, właściwie to całkiem dobrze, mimo tego bólu, wyraźnego, ale jakby cudzego, adrenalina zalewa mu żyły, wyostrza zmysły, umysł ma właśnie spokojny, jasny, na granicy jakiejś ostrej, okrutnej, nieokreślonej, choć przecież dobrze znajomej euforii. To podobne uczucie, choć przecież nie to samo, co dzisiaj rano, czekając na sygnał do ataku, tamto można było wytłumaczyć na różne sposoby, od podniecenia przed walką po radość z tego, że znowu będzie zabijać dhoine, to tu po prostu jest, nie pozwala się zbyć wzruszeniem ramion ani zagubić w w zamęcie bitwy.  
Tu może tylko siedzieć, tkwić w bezruchu, starając się nawet głębiej nie oddychać, aby nie przeszkadzać w zszywaniu rany.  
Słyszy oddech Roche'a i Ves, trzask drewna w ognisku, szum drzew, dzwonienie menażek przy ognisku obok i śpiewających Redańczyków około stu stóp dalej...  
Ves kończy wreszcie szyć, wiąże nić, mocno, solidnie, aż igiełki bólu rozchodzą mu się po plecach od szarpnięcia, przykłada do rany czyste płótno, owija kościstą pierś elfa bandażami. Iorveth pomaga jej, na ile może, w milczeniu, wpadając w rutynę wspólną dla każdego wojska, czy to komanda Scoiatel, czy temerskiej armii. Dopiero potem, kiedy dziewczyna wiąże pasma płótna i mówi mu, że już skończyła, odwraca się do niej, zaskoczony, że to nie Yeylia czy Ciaran, że słowa są nie w starszej, a w północnym.  
-Dziękuję - odpowiada w tym samym języku.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeylia jest, oczywiście, genialnej Filigranki. Ja tylko pożyczam.


End file.
